


Sign your name across my heart.

by BettyJean



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, British Singers RPF, tim curry fandom
Genre: "If you were the devil I'd pay to go to hell", Bring you Curry, Brings you Curry, Curryfest, Curryfluff, Currygasm, Death-defying love, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Foreplay, Going to Hell, Hell, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I die, I love you Tim Curry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, If anything I'll be crying, Insert noises here, Inspired by Art, Inspired by love, Love, Loving Marriage, Magic Fingers, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Smut, My world my love my life, Please Don't Kill Me, Please marry me Tim, Romance, Romantic Fingering, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic pussy patting, Same-Sex Marriage, Serve you Curry, Serves you Curry, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Married, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Souls, Tim Curry is everything, Tim Curry is my Everything, Tim Curry 💞 Betty Jean, Tim Curry: enough said, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, We belong, You're My Everything, everything is, husband and wife, love love love, my husband, please, screaming internally, seriously, sheer happiness, sheer heart attack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJean/pseuds/BettyJean
Summary: All alone with youMakes the butterflies in me ariseSlowly we make loveAnd the earth rotatesTo our dictatesSlowly we make love
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You, Tim Curry (Real Person)/Betty Jean (Character)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sign your name across my heart.

_”I love your hands,”_

I sighed as my fingers untangled themselves from his and I held his wrist gently to make them lace again in a perfect motion and see his hand on mine, like a glove made just for the both of us. I started to play absent-mindedly, my index finger drawing imaginary doodles in his palm as he tried to catch the pencil that it was, to put it safe in the pencil case and then shake it, direct it to his mouth and bite it gently. We kept the game like that for quite a while; We were watching TV but none of us was focused, a blanket covering our legs as he remained wrapped around me from behind, his heartbeat like a clock on my back, his breath making my neck feel surrounded by the only heat I need. Everything about it making us be even more at home in each other. Sitting in between his legs was my favorite seat. My home. 

Tim's fingers were long and strong, and his palms were always so soft. They were always there to warm me up when I was cold, or to cool me down when I was hot. I was reminded of one unusually cold December morning a few years ago. I had gone out for a couple of minutes and come back with nearly frozen fingertips. Tíim had wrapped his large hands around mine and put them up to his warm cheeks. He had looked so cute with his cheeks squished together and his hair messily covering his forehead.

_“Why?”_ He grumbled into my hair, as if I never told him a gazillion times. I was lying on his other arm and our legs were tangled up in our thin blankets.

_“Because...”_ I didn’t know how to explain it _“It’s like... you know how you like my thighs?”_

_“Yeah,”_ Tim followed. _"No words can describe how I love and treasure everything that you are and everything about you, my darling."_

_“They're the perfect balance between soft and hard, and... feeling protected and... being in awe. I don’t know,”_ I chuckled at myself. He moved a bit, -tilting head to the side and kissed my lips so delicately it felt like honey, drop by drop. 

_“They’re also just really fucking hot and amazing at what they do,”_ I gushed and circled my butt around his crotch. 

_“And I'm the happiest man ever knowing as I know how to make you the happiest, each and every way.”_ He smirked back and positioned to place another soft - but with the promise of something less innocent - kiss on my lips.

The kiss quickly turned wetter and more sensual and his palm was on my stomach now.

_“I love you, my darling,”_ he cooed against my lips making me shake from my very first hair to toes. _"Tim, I need you so bad, my love."_ I whispered into his mouth what he already knew by heart. 

_“What is it, umm, what my baby needs,”_ he whispered back with a hint of cockiness in his voice. My stomach was already filled with butterflies. I knew he could see them dancing around, invading all the room while soft moans started to paint both his and my lips with shades of lust and urgency. 

Tim’s hand moved slowly down towards the edge of my underwear and I was holding my breath as I watched his tongue lick his upper lip from just an inch away, head resting on his shoulder. He pulled out his other arm from around my shoulders and held me, propped himself a little up on the elbow. I stroked his cheek and run fingers on his beard, made him take his eyes off my body for a moment. He looked into my eyes as his long fingers finally reached inside my underwear accompanied by a moan that my throat started and traveled directly to his mouth. 

I couldn’t recall a single time he hadn’t smirked at the feeling of how wet I was. This time was no different. My hand was still gently - almost weakly - placed on his cheek and I let my fingertips move in small patterns as my breathing became shorter and louder.

_“You're so beautiful, oh my God, so beautiful, my darling,"_ He whispered on my neck with a small shake of his head. It was almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes, and it made me blush.

_“God, I love your fingers, my love.”_ I breathed and my voice broke into a small moan when he began picking up the pace a bit. As much as this was a way to have sex with the one you love into the eyes of almost everyone, being it ourselves answering the question, we feel this as another way on being home, and being vocal about what we needed even if we were watching TV. 

I knew he was smirking wider now but I couldn’t see because my eyes were screwed shut. He slipped two of his fingers inside me and I squirmed and moaned louder. I spread legs to the sensation instinctively, all my butterflies going dancing in circles. He curled and thrusted them wonderfully inside me. 

_"You want more?"_ Ridiculous to ask; I nodded my head yes, accompanied by a wimpy _“yes, please”_ as he patted my pussy three times in a row before he pushed another finger into me.

_“So fucking tight,”_ he muttered making me so utterly weak as my lashes shook in a blink few times before rolling eyes back to the point of reading my own thoughts and his same time and tilted to place a few wet kisses on my jaw. He sounded just as surprised and astounded every time he let me know how tight, or wet or responsive or beautiful, I was. That was my favorite thing about sex with him, how he never failed to make me feel like the most perfect girl in the world. The way I was bucking like holding onto for dear life and grinding on his hand was nothing known to earth. Every time his fingers were left out, I went for them in a crying response, knowing I was at their mercy.

He pulled out and began rubbing my clit again, working wonders as they played around, pinching it, caressing it with just his silky ghostly fingertips, moving in different motions, never ceasing in their cause. _"Oh my, yes, baby... Oh gosh, keep doing **that**"_ My hand was now in the back of his neck and not as gentle or weak anymore. My fingers made it to a tight grip around the ends of his hair and it made him groan quietly on my ear whenever I tightened my fist.

_“Faster, please, I’m so close, my love.”_ I begged ending my short demand with an **"O"** shape drawn on my mouth as his eyes were on it, making the **"O"** be followed by a not so silent **"H"**. My arm impulsively started gripping his neck like a snake, my pussy making noises as the result of his moves took me to place the free hand on top of his, and dug my nails into them as my increasing orgasm started to own me, as if I was possessed; I was wild between his arms. My moans, pants and whispers built up an Opera as it all sent me to the verge of screaming, which made him growl in my ear again. I knew he loved it.

He had obeyed my demand and finally that familiar wave of pleasure washed over me and it made my legs shiver slightly and all my muscles tense up for a moment. My eyes were still shut, but I knew he was watching me intently. He always loves to watch me orgasm and see where it takes me to. 

_“Tim,”_ I breathed and opened my eyes again. He pulled his hand out of my underwear and sucked on his sticky fingers as he stared at me through his lashes. His head was still deep in the sexual gutter.

I kissed him and sat to face him, swung my legs over his body to straddle his hips. I felt his erection press against my crotch and I smiled into our kiss. It made me feel the most beautiful and desired person ever to think that fingering me turned him on that much.

_“I guess I'm going to return the butterflies my love...”_ I mumbled into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams, dancing right in front of me.
> 
> 💡This was inspired by a dream I had.
> 
> ➡️ We can all agree, we'll read _"You want more?"_ and get Glen, crystal clear in our minds but this has been Simon Ferguson's Tim (OTT)/Roger's Tim (Roseanne).


End file.
